Legendary Ninjas
by HicHaddockBTR
Summary: Five friends live in Ninjago they don't know that they are legendary ninjas until they get stuck in the middle of a battle between the Ninja and Garmadon, OC'S NEEDED CONTEST CLOSED! :( Go to chapter 4 for the actual story DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT HIC
1. OC's Welcome

**Hey I'm one that likes OC contests so why not have one of my own **

This is a story about five friends that live in Ninjago and they don't know that they are legendary ninjas until they are stuck in the middle of a battle between the Ninja and the Garmadon (I know that Llyod is the green ninja and all but here he is not the top ninja the OC's are. Also that Garmadon is good but I like it better when he is evil)

Here is my OC:

Name: Hic Haddock

Age: 16

Outfit: Black T-Shirt, Black Skirt, and Black Boots

Ninjasuit: Black with Hot Pink Stripes over the shoulder

Hair Color/Style: Black with a small Neon Blue Braid on the Right

Element: Shadows

Weapon: Sais

Crush: Cole

Status: Leader

* * *

Time for you to create your OC and hope that it gets picked

Name:

Age:

Outfit:

Ninjasuit:

Hair Color/Style:

Element:

Weapon:

Crush:

Status:(Smart,Attitude, Nice,or Wild)

Please send your OC in :)


	2. One More Needed

**So far I have choosen 3 but keep sending in OC's cause I will tell you this the story will be AWESOME and I still need one more**

This is who I have choosen so far

Name: Isabelle (Izzy) Forrester  
Age: 16  
Outfit: A yellow t-shirt under a green jacket, green pants, and yellow shoes.  
Ninjasuit: Yellow with a pale yellow belt tied in a bow.  
Hair Color/Style: Carrot-top orange in a long braid, and a side bang.  
Element: Plants  
Weapon: Twin daggers  
Crush: Jay  
Status: Wild

Created by: Story telling-talent fairy

Name: Colette Chambers

Age: 15

Outfit: Auqa colored shirt, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

Ninjasuit: Black outfit, silver sleeves and straps.

Hair Color/Style: Midnight black hair, usually let down, wavy, with bang that sways to the right.

Element: Water

Weapon: Trident

Crush: Lloyd

Status: Nice

Created by: WaterNinjaExtraordinaire

Name: Perry.  
Age: 16.  
Outfit: Dark Amber/ Orange t-shirt and Black jacket that reachs her stomach. She wears army boots as well. Black jeans and Gold dog tags with her first, middle, and last name on them.  
Ninja suit: Amber with dull golden sash.  
Hair color/style: Mid-length straight black hair with A orange stripe dyed in the front.  
Element: Animals.  
Weapon: Bow and Arrows Or Kusarigama.(Look up on Wikipedia)  
Crush: Kai  
Status: Very smart and serious. Others are often stunned when she cracks a joke. Or tries to.

Created by: JustineElla2

All I need now is an OC that has a crush on Zane and has the attitude status


	3. Winners

**Here are the winners**

Name: Isabelle (Izzy) Forrester

Age: 16 **Outfit**: A yellow t-shirt under a green jacket, green pants, and yellow shoes.

Ninjasuit: Yellow with a pale yellow belt tied in a bow.

Hair Color/Style: Carrot-top orange in a long braid, and a side bang.

Element: Plants

Weapon: Twin daggers

Crush: Jay

Status: Wild

Created by: Story telling-talent fairy

Name: Colette Chambers

Age: 15

Outfit: Auqa colored shirt, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

Ninjasuit: Black outfit, silver sleeves and straps.

Hair Color/Style: Midnight black hair, usually let down, wavy, with bang that sways to the right.

Element: Water

Weapon: Trident

Crush: Lloyd

Status: Nice

Created by: WaterNinjaExtraordinaire

Name: Perry.

Age: 16.

Outfit: Dark Amber/ Orange t-shirt and Black jacket that reachs her stomach. She wears army boots as well. Black jeans and Gold dog tags with her first, middle, and last name on them.

Ninja suit: Amber with dull golden sash.

Hair color/style: Mid-length straight black hair with A orange stripe dyed in the front.

Element: Animals.

Weapon: Bow and Arrows Or Kusarigama.(Look up on Wikipedia)

Crush: Kai

Status: Very smart and serious. Others are often stunned when she cracks a joke. Or tries to.

Created by: JustineElla2

Name: Alyssa Yule

Age: 17

Outfit: deep, midnight blue tee-shirt with stars scattered across it. Typically where's black pants, but also blue jeans. Wares a neckless that once belonged to her mother

Ninjasuit: midnight blue

Hair Color/Style: raven black, tied up in a low pony with a sliver hair band.

Element: astronomical objects such as comets

Weapon: two small wrist shields that can be used to defend, and can be thrown like Shurikens.

Crush: Zane

Status: attitude. She's tired of being treated different since she lost her her mother when she was seven and ran away. She will get snippy if anyone doubts her abilities

Created by: 17blanceri


	4. Meeting

**Hey guys this is the first chapter of Legendary Ninjas so let's get goin'**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT HIC**

They were walking through the mall just minding their own business when.. Oh yeah um.. their names are Perry(far left),Izzy(Next to Perry on the right),Hic(In the middle),Colette(Next to Hic on the right),And Alyssa(Far right) so those were their names where were we oh yeah... they were minding their own business when Garmadon comes blasting through the ceiling and he said, "You five are coming with me." then he tried to grab the girls.

"THEY WILL NOT BE GOING WITH YOU GARMADON!" someone yelled, the girls looked up and saw the Ninja.

"Not so fast Ninja they will be mine." Garmadon retorted then the Ninja jumped down

"You and what army?" Jay asked

"This one." said Pythor as he and other serpentine cane down from the ceiling

"How did we not see them?" Kai asked

"They were probably in the shadows." Zane said, the serpentine now were holding the five girls captive. The Ninja saw the girls being held hostage and had Lloyd take care of his father while they take on the serpentine, Kai calls Nya saying that they need her and Sensei Wu to take on the serpentine holding the girls captive. When Nya and Sensei get on the scene she asks Kai where the girls are.

"They are over there." Kai said as he pointed to Skales and four other serpentine. Nya takes down the five serpentine and the girls thank them, then Sensei invites the girls over to stay.

"Thank you for the offer." Colette said. Then the twelve of them when to the Bounty and gave the girls a tour of the Bounty. The girls get to stay in the spare room that they had.

TIMESKIP TO LUNCH

"So what are your guys' names?" Cole asked

"I'm Hic and this is Perry, Colette, Alyssa, and Izzy." Hic said as she pointed to the girls when she said their names.

"How old are you?" Zane asked

"16." Perry said

"15." said Colette

"17." Alyssa said

"16." said Izzy

"16." Hic said

"That's cool maybe we could go shopping for new clothes after lunch?" Nya asked

"We could totally use some new clothes cause these ones are all ragged and covered in snake skin." Alyssa said as all the other girls agreed. Every one was done with their lunch the six girls went to the market to get some new clothes. Perry picked out Dark Amber/ Orange t-shirt and Black jacket that reaches her stomach. Army boots as well. Black jeans and Gold dog tags with her first, middle, and last name on them. Izzy found A yellow t-shirt under a green jacket, green pants, and yellow shoes. Colette wanted an Aqua colored shirt, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. Alyssa bought a deep, midnight blue tee-shirt with stars scattered across it, black pants. And Hic got a Black T-Shirt, Black Skirt, and Black Boots.

"We should be heading home about now, hey Alyssa when did you buy that necklace it's beautiful?" Nya asked

"It was my moms then she gave it to me." Alyssa said looking down at it. Then all the girls went back to the Bounty.


	5. Their Powers and Weapons

**Hey guys it's me HicHaddockBTR and this is chapter two of Legendary Ninjas so enjoy.**

So the six girls went back to the Bounty just in time for dinner. It was Cole's night to cook so no one ate it when Sensei Wu said, "Do you want to train with the ninjas." The girls were so shocked that they got asked to train with the Ninja that they said yes.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING IN THE TRAINING ROOM

"Today first I'll let the guys go first then the girls will go second." Sensei Wu said

"Yes Sensei." they all said the guy showed off their moves on the course. Now it was the girls' turn to train.

"We'll set the course on beginner for you guys." Jay said as he turned the course's difficulty to beginner.

"No, turn it up a bit." Izzy said then she turned the course's difficulty to normal. Then the girls did the course without a problem and they were shocked that it took the months to master the course. Just then Sensei said,

"Well done girls."

"Thanks." the girls said

"How are you guys so good at the course Lloyd wasn't even that good when he tried it." Kai asked, Lloyd hit Kai on the arm after he said that.

"We are in martial arts together." Perry said

"Not only that but they are part of a legend." Sensei said

"WHAT?" The ten of them screamed

"How do you know this?" Alyssa asked

"Spirit Smoke." He replied

"Ok then what legend are we a part of?" Colette asked

"The legend of the Legendary Ninjas." He said

"So what are their elements?" Lloyd asked

"We have Hic the ninja of Shadows," Sensei said as he did Spinjitsu around Hic and revealed Hic in a black ninja suit with hot pink stripes over the shoulder, "Perry the ninja of Animals," He did the same thing to Perry only to reveal an amber ninja suit with dull golden sash, "Izzy the ninja of Plants," He did the same thing to reveal a yellow ninja suit with a pale yellow belt tied in a bow, "Colette the ninja of Water," Once again he did the same thing to reveal Colette in a black ninja suit with silver sleeves, "Last but not least Alyssa the ninja of astronomical objects." For the last time he did Spinjitsu around Alyssa to reveal her in a midnight blue ninja suit.

"Whoa did not see that coming." Cole said amazed

"Sweet do we get weapons?" Hic asked

"Yes you do," Sensei turned around and grabbed a box full of weapons, he opened it, "Hic has the Sais of Shadows, Izzy has Twin Daggers of vegetation, Colette has the Trident of Oceans, Perry has the Kusarigama(A Chain cycle or Look up on Wikipedia), and Alyssa has the Twin Wrist Shields of Space and can be thrown like Shurikens." When he said their names' and weapons he handed the weapon to them.

"This is the best day ever." Izzy said

"So Sensei Wu what do they fight in the legend?" Zane asked

"Well the legend is…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer I promise but all of the chapters will be at most a page long Microsoft word**


	6. The Legend

**Hey guys Hic here and is this getting exciting or what I'm nervous to write stories cause I don't think anyone will like them but I write stories anyway so enjoy this chapter**

"Well the legend is," Sensei Wu began, "There was five warriors that crossed paths with the four ninja and the green ninja-"

"That would be us." Lloyd interrupted

"Yes my nephew now do not interrupt any further, now where was I oh yeah, crossed paths with the four ninja and the green ninja, then they became allies in battle. They had to fight the Overlord. But they were taken captive by the Serpentine and that's when they would unlock their true potential to save NinjaGo, save the world. That is the end of the legend."

"Whoa." Alyssa said amazed then Izzy jumped in front of her and yelled,

"EPIC AWESOMNESS!" then Hic came in front of Izzy and said,

"Sorry about that she had a bit of sugar last night." Hic apologized

WITH SERPINTINE

"What do we do now Pythor?" Skales asked

"We got to kidnap the ninja." Pythor replied

"What ninja the guys or the girls?" asked Fangdam

"All of them and make sure that the cage is fire, ice, lightning, and earth proof." Pythor demanded

"Should we also make the cage Lloyd proof?" asked Skalidor

"Yes," Pythor said dully, "Tomorrow we kidnap the ten ninja!" he said excitedly

"Yeah, Woo Hoo, Yay!" all the Serpentine cheered

BACK WITH THE NINJA

The ten ninja were training when Colette said, "Who wants to go get a smoothie?"

"I could go for one, how bout you guys?" Hic asked

"Yeah." everyone else said. The ninja went into Ninjago City to find a smoothie shop and when they found one they ordered two strawberry, three berry blasts, one mango, two passion fruit, and two strawberry banana smoothies. When they finished their smoothies they went back to the Bounty for more training.

TIME SKIP TO NIGHT

The girls snuck out of their room to get more training in. After about an hour or so the girls went back to their room to play a few games. Now it is 7:00 in the morning so they went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone else. When everyone else woke up breakfast was done and the table was set. When everyone else was done eating the ten ninja went to the forest to get some fresh air and to get away for all the fans. Then they saw Serpentine they tried to fight but it was to late.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and It's another cliffhanger bye**


End file.
